


Blood on the Battlefield

by SilverServerError



Category: CLAMP - Works, Tsubasa: Reservoir Chronicle
Genre: Blood, Canon-Typical Violence, Kurogane Week, M/M, back ground Character Death, day 7: In the Heat of Battle, tw blood
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-15
Updated: 2016-08-15
Packaged: 2018-08-08 21:37:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,216
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7774606
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SilverServerError/pseuds/SilverServerError
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sometimes the world just has to wait.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Blood on the Battlefield

Kurogane wasn’t a stranger to blood.

 

How it fell onto the dusty earth of a battlefield like a sudden and cataclysmic rain. How it seeped like a stain turning dirt to mud. How it flowed like rivers and erupted like geysers from the fallen. How it tinged the air with iron and-

 

“Fai?”

 

He pivoted cutting down an opponent as they tried to attack from behind.

 

Blood that ran free and flowing over skin. Blood collected drop by drop in wine glasses of finest crystal. Blood covered bodies and crimson baths.

 

“Yes, Kurgy?”

 

Fai’s bow thrummed with another shot, followed shortly by the _thwack_ and groan as it found its target.

 

Blood frozen in to tasty delights, topped with a cherry and a man with umber skin.

 

“Are you hungry at all?”

 

Warm skin so thin and fragile and just waiting to be torn open.

 

“No. Why do you ask?”

 

“You’re doing it again.”

 

Fai’s aim pulled to the right a good two feet and the arrow drove uselessly to the ground instead.

 

“I’m not thinking about you.” Fai insisted.

 

Kurogane stepped in the way, just in time to block the man Fai had missed, and drop him to the ground with a slice.

 

“Uh huh. Could you ‘not think about’ me with some pants on maybe?” He fell back to his normal position at Fai’s back. “This is getting really distracting.”

 

Fai let off three arrows in quick succession, then lowered his bow having earned himself a short reprieve.

 

He spoke delicately. “I may be... a _tiny_ bit hungry.” He admitted. “Sorry, it’s the battle field. It’s just… I mean the blood is just _everywhere_.”

 

“We can stop if you want to take a break. When was the last time you drank?”

 

Fai scoffed, covering Kurogane’s side as he left it vulnerable for the sake of an overhand attack. “What, are you just going to ask everyone to wait while I have a snack?”

 

Kurogane leaned in for a quick peck to the corner of his mouth. “Who’s asking?” He smirked as he pulled away.

 

He braced for a moment, collecting his energy. Then he used his special technique to let loose a wave of fire from his blade. All at once, his attackers froze, awed by a magic that had never before existed in their dimension.

 

“Listen up!” Kurogane roared, his voice carrying across the entire clearing. “We’re all going to take a break for five minutes alright? Nobody move. Nobody try anything.”

 

They all looked at him in shock. A few paces away Sayoran eyed him in confusion, but took the opportunity to join them again, regrouping.

 

“What’s going on?” He said lowly, forming a small defensive circle with them.

 

“Fai’s hungry. He’s going to drink. Then we’re gonna fight again.”

 

Syaoran seemed unconvinced, but Kurogane wasn’t exactly waiting for his input on the matter. “All right.” He shrugged, taking a step away and standing defensively. “I’ll cover you.”

 

“It’s really ok, Kurgy.” Fai fussed. “I can wait. It’s not a problem.”

 

But Kurogane didn’t want to hear it. “Sit.” He commanded, and Fai did so with an exasperated sigh. Kurogane knelt down next to him, catching his wrist and nicking it with the base of his sword (a feat a hundred others had not yet managed to do thus far in their battle). Then he held it out in easy reach of the blonde.

 

Fai took it between his thin hands just as a pearl of red beaded up from the skin. He grinned up at him with an affectionate smirk and a slitted eye. “You’re sweet.” He said before ducking down to lick at the line of red before settling into a full-mouthed suck.

 

Kurogane blinked hard, fighting to keep his composure as his prey instincts reacted heady and happy to the touch of his personal predator. “I can only assume you don’t mean that literally.”

 

Fai pulled back with an obnoxiously loud slurping noise and smacked his lips together. “You could stand to eat a little more sugar.” Fai grinned, the crevices of his teeth stained pink. “I won’t deny it.”

 

Footsteps approached at speed and Kurogane turned to watch nonplused as Syaoran caught the would-be attacker’s shoulder with a kick, shifting his momentum to faceplant on the ground. His sword caught the man threateningly at the collar as he turned over, terrified.

 

“They called a time out.” Syaoran said sternly. “Not cool, man.” He pulled his sword away, stepping back to protect his companions. “Now get out of here.”

 

The man scurried away, back to the loose battle lines that were forming from the confused and waiting soldiers.

 

Kurogane turned back to Fai just in time to see the claws retracting.

 

“Do you think we’re being rude?” Fai winced, still not sure how vampiric etiquette was supposed to work.

 

Kuorgane watched as Fai’s mouth covered the wound again, this time looking sheepish and small.

 

“It’s never rude to take care of yourself.” 

 

Fai’s eyes just flicked up to him, the corners of his mouth curling up a little before he sucked hard enough to hollow his cheeks.

 

Kuorgane’s breath caught, then puffed out firmly as he concentrated on keeping a straight face.

 

“Do I really look like that from the back?”

 

Fai licked at his wrist delicately, then sat back just watching, letting the blood run a little messily, a red drop tracing the seam of his own thumb where it pressed to Kurogane’s skin. “I don’t know what you’re talking about.” He answered with mock innocence, watching the crimson collect in the crook of his hand between thumb and first finger.

 

“Yes you do.”

 

Fai attempted to suck all the blood from the shallow little pool, but the seal didn’t hold and the move didn’t work entirely as planned. As leaned back up, there was bright red scuffed on his chin and between his fingers, not to mention the drop that ran down to Kuorgane’s elbow.

 

“That image may have been slightly exaggerated.”

 

Kurogane frowned at him. “I’m not good enough for you the way I am?”

 

Fai just pouted. “What? Am I not allowed to make embellishments to my fantasies?”

 

“If I have to see them too, you could at least consider my feelings.” He used a sleeve to wipe Fai’s chin clean with a gentle touch.

 

“Mmmm? And how are you feeling about _this_ one?”

 

Kurogane froze as the new image invaded his mind. It twisted delicious and unexpected at his core. Fai licked his top lip clean, holding his steady gaze.

 

“Fai…” Kurogane let a low groan slip.

 

Syaoran’s reproachful voice cut in sharply. “I think it’s been five minutes, guys.”

 

Both Fai and Kurogane blinked, looking away from each other, seeming to suddenly remember they were still sitting in the dirt of an active battlefield, the object of countless bewildered stares.

 

“Right.” Kurogane said sternly. Fai ran a hand through his hair, then down his face.

 

“We should…” Fai reached for this bow again, taking the proffered hand when Kurogane offered to help him up.

 

Kurogane checked first over one shoulder at Fai, then over the other at Syaoran. With a nod from each of them he returned to the hesitant soldiers before him.

 

“Alright!” He yelled, blade held at the ready. “Who’s next?”

**Author's Note:**

> Kurogane, you precious, darling juice box of a boyfriend.


End file.
